


Academia

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild





	Academia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+anon).



For some reason, Green got bored enough to go back to school. They’d both done the legally-necessary primary school stuff, and that’d been super boring, so Red had no idea why Green was subjecting himself to such a terrible, terrible thing.

“It’s like you going up that stupid bloody mountain to train more,” Green explained.

“Except me doing that was cool,” Red pointed out.

“A lot of people would say what I’m doing is cool!” Green cried.

“You mean your grandpa would.”

Green fumed. “Gramps _is_ cool, loser.”

In Red’s opinion, Professor Oak had gotten exponentially less cool the more time he spent not being a Trainer, but whatever. When Green decided to do something, he did it. Even if he only kept the Championship for about thirty minutes, he’d done it, just like he’d sworn. Red liked that annoyingly stubborn nerdlord part of Green.

“Does this mean you’re gonna visit me less?” Red wondered.

“Duh, loser. I gotta do exams, like, high school equivalency, then get my undergrad, but that’ll be easy, even idiots can get undergrad degrees, then Honours, maybe Masters, Ph.D…”

Red fought back a yawn. It already sounded boring as fuck.

“…shouldn’t take longer than, I dunno, two years?”

“Two years is a long time to not visit me,” Red said.

Green stared at him. “You’re just as capable of climbing down the stupid bloody mountain, butt-munch.”

“Maybe. Maybe my lung’re too used to mountain air. Maybe if I breathe Viridian air again, I’ll die from pollution, like that one kid from Hoenn.”

“Wally didn’t fucking die from pollution. He’s not even dead. What the hell is wrong with you.”

Red shrugged.

“In fact, I’m _ninety-eight per cent_ sure what you just described is medically impossible. Especially considering how _barely polluted_ Viridian City is.”

Red sighed dramatically. “I’ll risk that two per cent for you, my love.”

“I’m gonna be busy,” Gree warned.

“Maybe watching you read like a nerd’ll make me love you even more,” Red mused. “Can’t hurt to try.”

Green groaned. “You’re so embarrassing.”

Red decided to prove him right by licking his cheek. Green looked like he needed the confidence boost of being right. And after all, if Red liked Green’s weird determined nerd side, he’d have to feed it now and then.


End file.
